


Archéologues et Amour

by PsychoticEvolution



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of torture, mention of suicide, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticEvolution/pseuds/PsychoticEvolution
Summary: In a modern university setting, Professor Jean-Luc Picard has known Professor Quincy J. Byron (Q) for almost ten years. He is insufferable and deceitful and Picard cannot help but consider him a friend. Q hopes that Picard could eventually consider him more than a friend someday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).



> Thanks to TFALokiwriter for the inspiration! I had a lot of fun writing this.

He simply watched. Gracefully leaning against the doorway, his gaze was fixed on the smaller man. The smaller man noticed him and immediately stiffened. He smirked, running a hand across his scruff then lightly brushing the scar on his eyebrow.

“That will be all for today. Class dismissed,” the smaller man commanded sternly.

The students filed out happily, glad that they didn’t have to hear a full lecture for the day. Almost all the girls giggle and teasingly bite their lips as they walk towards the taller man, he still leans against the door and the girls make sure to lightly brush him as they leave.

“Good to see you’re back, professor,” one of the boys says with a wink, “Can’t wait to hear how it went.”

He doesn’t reply, doesn’t move from his position, doesn’t look at the smaller man glaring at him. He gives a charming smile to every passing girl and winks at some of the boys. They all swoon. They always do.

They are all finally gone and he finally looks at the smaller man.

“Back already, Q?” he questioned mockingly, his voice somewhat harsh.

“I’m good, Jean-Luc, thank you for asking. And how are you?” Q replied with a smirk, sashaying over to Jean-Luc’s desk.

“I’m fine,” Picard replied grimly, “Where did you run off to this time, Q?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Q smoothly draped himself on Picard’s leather chair, carelessly spinning himself from side to side, “I went to the infamous Zalkon Island.”

Picard scoffed, “The Zalkonian people are incredibly militaristic. I highly doubt you could have survived such an endeavour.”

“Jean-Luc, why must you always be so skeptical of me? I’m telling the truth,” Q huffed.

“Then how,” Picard began as Q sulked, “did you get passed the indigenous people?”

“Simple, I just went around them,” Q smirked, seemingly cheering up in a split second.

Picard furrowed his brow, “You went around them?”

“Yup!” Q swiftly stood up, “I hiked through the forest area around their village until I reached the ruins.” Picard suspiciously glared at Q. “There was no one standing guard so it wasn’t hard to get in.”

“That seems too simple for you, Q,” Picard mumbled, stuffing a stack of papers into his briefcase.

“Oh come now, Jean-Luc, I’m not Indiana Jones, not every adventure of mine will be so exciting,” Q leaned against the desk, crossing his arms.

“Oh please, Q, *all* of your endeavours are dramatic and overcomplicated. You are honestly telling me that you snuck by an incredibly scrutinizing and militaristic race by simply walking through the forest unnoticed? And, fortunately for you, there was no one preventing you from entering one of their most beloved and treasured relics so you could simply walk in and take whatever you wanted - which, by the way, is *completely* unethical?”

“Yes,” Q smiled innocently, “that is exactly what I’m saying. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Picard replied sardonically, “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to grade these papers and I would prefer to do it in the comfort of my own home.”

“Jean-Luc, wait!” Picard turned to face Q, leaning against the doorway slightly. “I can show you. I have all my relics safely stored in my townhouse,” Q smirked, his eyes full of mischief. But there was a faint gleam of something else. Something vulnerable. Something...hesitant.

Picard saw that gleam in Q’s eyes and gave his own smirk. _He’s bluffing._ “Okay,” he pursed his lips and nodded slightly, “I’ll come by later tonight and you can finally prove yourself to me, Q.”

“If I prove myself, will you stop being so skeptical of all my expeditions?” Q walked over to Picard and towered over him, he smirked as he compulsively shoved his hands in his pockets.

“We shall see, Q,” Picard huffed as he quickly fled Q’s close proximity.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

“Well, well. You actually came,” Q smirked as he opened the door. He was wearing a loose beige shirt that was lazily tucked into a battered pair of baggy brown pants. _For someone who claims to not be Indiana Jones_ , Picard thought, _he sure dresses like him_.

“Haven’t you taken a shower, Q?” Picard crinkled his nose. _I don’t understand how someone would willingly allow themselves to be beaten and dirtied like that._

“No, I was just about to. I thought you were gonna come later,” Q closed the door as Picard wriggled passed him, Q rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well...actually...I meant what I said before. I didn’t think you were coming.”

Picard scoffed, “The opportunity to prove you wrong is very rare, I will certainly not pass it up.”

Q laughed, deep and hearty. Picard couldn’t help his smile, he might of despised the other man at times but they had known each other for almost ten years and, despite all his outward protests otherwise, Picard did inwardly consider Q a friend.

“Let me freshen up a bit, I can take a shower later. There’s some hot water in the kettle. You know where the tea cabinet is, right?”

“Yeah, take your time,” Picard headed towards the kitchen as Q moved upstairs to get to the bathroom.

“So, what would you like to eat?,” Q came down the stairs fifteen minutes later, he was now wearing camel chinos and a grey henley sweater in addition to duck-patterned socks, “I have some steak I can grill or I could order some take-out.”

“What kind of take-out?” Picard inquired as he took a sip of his earl-gray tea.

“Anything really. I know a place for all types of foods.”

“You can just grill the steak,” Picard shrugged.

“Perfect,” Q clapped his hands together, “Can you open a bottle of wine?”

“Sure,” Picard looked through the wine rack and noticed a very familiar bottle, “This is from my brother’s vineyard.”

Q smirked at Picard, “Come on.”

“When do I get to see your collection?” Picard asked as Q led him to the patio.

“Why don’t we eat first, Johnny?” Q quickly lit the grill, seasoning the steak as it heated up.

“I knew it,” Picard smirked, “You’re bluffing!”

“Hey, now wait just a minute, Johnny! I’m not bluffing!” Q dramatically threw the steak on the grill then turned to glare at Picard, “All I want is some food and to relax a bit. We’ll get to the fun part later, alright?”

Picard held up his hands in surrender, “Sure, Q. I’ll just wait patiently, shall I?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Q rolled his eyes.

Picard chuckled as he sat down in one of the patio chairs, “Wine?” Q shrugged. Picard uncorked the wine and let it breath, pouring it as Q cut and plated the steak.

“After dinner then?” Picard asked, hiding behind his glass.

“What?” Q furrowed his brow.

“After dinner we can see your collection?”

Q gave an exasperated sigh, “Yes! Stop asking me!”

“Okay, okay,” Picard smirked, “Just want to make sure you don’t forget.”

They ate in comfortable silence for the most part, eventually interrupted by Q’s snickering.

“What?” Picard asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“It’s nothing,” Q took a sip of wine, “You’ll get upset.”

“Tell me anyways,” Picard shrugged.

“This,” Q waved a hand.

“What ‘this’?”

“This situation.”

“What ‘situation’?”

Q sighed, “Us. Sitting here and eating dinner quietly. It just seems so...you know...?” Q shrugged awkwardly.

“What?”

“You know...” Q trailed off.

“No, I don’t.”

Q sighed again, “Domestic. Like we’re some old married couple.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Q. I’m only here eating with you because-

“Told ya’ you’d be upset.”

“-because you keep stalling!”

“I’m *not* stalling!”

“Then why won’t you show me your collection?!”

“Maybe I just enjoy your company!” Q was on the verge of yelling. _This is a ridiculous argument...Why isn’t he saying anything?_ Q sighed then nervously scratched the scar on his eyebrow. _Damn this nervous habit! Damn my big mouth!_

“Don’t do that, Q,” Picard swatted at Q’s arm, “It’s not healthy.”

Q sighed again, “Come on. I’ll show you my collection.”

Picard blinked. _Does he truly have a collection of relics? I can't think of any ploy that can prove he is not bluffing? Some sort of elaborate scheme?...Of course this is all based on my belief that he is lying._ He finally nodded.

“Be careful and try not to hold anything for too long,” Q said as he led Picard up the stairs to the third floor, “They’re fragile and the chemicals in your skin aren’t good for them.”

“I know, Q. I’m an archaeologist too,” Picard rolled his eyes, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on this floor. I almost forgot it was here.”

Q smirked at Picard, “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought up here.” Q watched Picard as he opened the door. The smaller man had a look of sheer wonder, his eyes wide with amazement and his mouth agape. He blindly reached out, trying to choose which artifact to examine first.

“Q, this is incredible,” Picard carefully trailed his fingers along the delicate figurines sitting on the shelves. They filled the walls, organized in such a manner as to enhance each of their unique beauties. In the middle of the room was a full-sized Greco-Roman statue in perfect condition, the marble glittering in the bright rays coming from the skylight.

“This is a beautiful statue,” Picard breathed, eyeing the statue up and down.

“Eris,” Q came up behind Picard, “Goddess of discord. Only thing in the room I actually bought.”

“Everything else you stole illegally from ancient archaeological sites?”

“Stole illegally’? Are you telling me that I can steal legally?!” Q mocked.

“Q, this whole room is filled with ancient relics that you *stole*! I am legally binded to report you for this!”

Q gave an exasperated sigh, “Oh. My. God.”

“Q, is it so wrong of me to question your ethics?”

“No, but it is annoying. You’ve already told me all this, Jean-Luc.”

“Q-”

“Jean-Luc, I honestly don’t want to hear this. If all you’re gonna do is nag me then,” Q sighed again, “then you can just leave.”

Picard blinked, genuinely shocked by what Q had said. They fought often but never once had Q just...refused to argue.

“What...?” Picard finally questioned.

“Just leave, I am honestly not in the mood for this,” Q solemnly led Picard out the room, down the stairs, and to the front door.

“Are...Are you serious, Q?” there was no malice in Picard’s voice, no anger or defensiveness. Just...concern.

“Yeah, I am. I’m tired and I really need a shower,” Q opened the door, “Good night, Jean-Luc.”

“Good-” Q closed the door on Picard, “...night.” Picard sighed. _What just happened?_

* * *

 “Professor Byron!” Picard called, jogging towards the taller man. Picard always used formal titles when students were around earshot.

“Yes, Jean-Luc?” Q replied once Picard caught up to him.

“Q, are you feeling alright?” Picard inquired, his voice oozing concern yet again.

“Yeah, why?” Q seemed genuinely puzzled by the question.

“Well...you...” Picard gave an uncomfortable hic-cough. _This is ridiculous. Just say it!_ “You kicked me out yesterday, Q. You’ve never done that before no matter how much I challenged you.”

Q scoffed, “You’re overreacting, Johnny. I was just tired and not up to par.”

“Q,” he warned, knowing full well Q was lying.

No response.

“Q,” he tried again.

Nothing.

“Quincy J. Byron, look at me,” Picard commanded.

“Jean-Luc, it doesn’t matter anyways,” Q shrugged.

“Q,” Picard gave the taller man a rueful smile, “please.”

Q sighed, “I guess I was just upset about you being upset.”

Picard furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“That collection is my prized possession, Jean-Luc. And I...” Q sighed, “I just hoped that you’d be proud, I guess.”

Picard blinked, “You...?” Picard couldn’t help it. He started laughing, a lovely baritone sound that Q couldn’t help but smile at. “I’m sorry, Q,” Picard breathed through a few last chuckles, “Really, I am.”

“It’s okay, Jean-Luc. You couldn’t have known,” Q shrugged, a tender smile forming as he looked at the smaller man.

“It is kind of impressive, I suppose. I knew you were awfully clever but to be able to successfully purloin all those artifacts without any of the natives being aware of it is a rather incredible feat.”

“Jean-Luc, you’re just saying that. I know how strict you are about ethics and how against mine you are.”

“Yes, but you do things I would never dare to *because* of that rigidity,” Picard sighed, “If only I could throw caution to the wind like you do.”

Q smirked, “You could always join me, you know. I wouldn’t mind bringing you along.”

“Q, I might wish it but I would never do it.”

“Come on,” Q nudged Picard, “One expedition wouldn’t hurt.”

“No, I can’t. I have paperwork to attend to and students to meet with. I can’t just abandon the university like you do.”

“Alright,” Q shrugged, “if you change your mind though...?”

“I’ll tell you,” Picard smiled.

Q cleared his throat, “Speaking of expeditions!”

“Oh, no!” Picard’s smile quickly faded.

“Just for a week! Please! All you have to do is talk about some artifacts for a bit and answer any questions they have,” Q pleaded, “Please, Johnny? Please?”

Picard gave an exasperated sigh, “Fine but you better have a lesson plan! I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“I promise I’ll make it up right when I get home! Thanks a load, Johnny,” Q grabbed Picard and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Q!” Picard’s eyes widened and a furious blush colored his cheeks.

“Catch ya’ later, yeah?” Q smiled widely then ran off before Picard could explode. Once Q had disappeared, Picard couldn’t help a small smile. _Ass_ , he thought as he walked towards his classroom.

* * *

 “Professor Picard,” a nervous young girl walked towards the older man, she awkwardly tugged at her blond waves, “I don’t want to seem rude or anything but when will Professor Byron return? It’s already been a week...?”

Picard gave a forced smile, “He should be returning today.” The young girl gave her own awkward yet grateful smile then quickly ran out of the lecture hall.

 _All of these girl are so obsessed with Q. I don’t understand it._ He tiredly dropped himself into the office chair behind him, lazily moving himself from side to side. _I should probably finish grading these papers. Where did I put my pen?_

“Damn,” he muttered, “I must’ve left them in my desk.” He sighed then began rummaging through Q’s desk.

“Where the hell does that man keep his pens?!” Picard mumbled angrily. He gave an exasperated sigh then slammed the desk in frustration. He painfully grunted when something mercilessly struck him in the ribs.

“What the hell?” he breathed, the impact thoroughly knocking the wind out of him. He looked down and saw that his pain was caused by a drawer that popped out from under the desk.

He furrowed his brow and carefully looked through the papers, “Maps?” The smaller man examined them closer and almost gasped in surprise. _There is no way he would be crazy enough to do *this*...the Cardassian natives on Adarak Island are well known for being savage cannibals and even more scrutinous then the Zalkonians...He would never survive this expedition!_ Picard’s eyes were wide with fear and concern. Q wouldn’t really do this, would he? He knows how dangerous it could be. That it *will* end with certain death! _Of course he knows. He’s just an ass! He’s...that stupid bastard...if he dies trying to do this expedition...I’ll...I’ll kill him! I’ll..._

“Q!” Picard called as said man walked by. The taller man immediately stopped when he heard his name being called.

“Oh. Hey, Johnny,” Q gave him a quick nod and a charming half-smile.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Picard demanded.

Q’s smile quickly faded into confusion, “What d’ya mean? I was just going to the office to pick up some papers from my mailbox.”

“Not that, Q! I’m talking about this!” Picard basically threw the papers at Q, his face turning red with anger and his eyes filled with concern.

“What? Where did you...? Were you going through my desk?!” Q questioned, clearly outraged by the breach of privacy.

“I was looking for a pen and I slammed on the desk and the drawer just popped open. I didn’t force it open or anything,” Picard ran a hand over his scalp, calming himself down, “Now that I answered your questions, will you answer mine?”

Q sighed, calming down himself when Picard lowered his voice, “This isn’t for anytime soon, Jean-Luc. I’m saving it for my last expedition. I figured if I was gonna die, it should be doing something I love.”

Picard looked up at the taller man, he didn’t seem mollified by Q’s words, “Q-”

“Don’t say anything. My mind has been made up for years about this, I won’t change it.”

Picard sighed, “Alright. But be careful...please? For me?”

Q laughed, “Only for you, Johnny.”

“Good,” Picard smiled, “Why don’t we have some dinner and you can tell me about how you stole another precious artifact?”

“Don’t start, Johnny! I’m still on an adrenaline high, I won’t hesitate to strangle you,” Q warned. Picard laughed and soon Q was telling an outlandish tale about his newest adventure.

* * *

 “Professor?” A shy, lanky young man sauntered into the lecture hall.

“How can I help you?” Picard asked, not looking up from his papers.

“I’m Pheonix Daniels, sir, one of Professor Byron’s students.”

“What has he done now?” Picard sighed, finally looking up at the thin young man.

“Nothing, sir.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Picard furrowed his brow.

“He hasn’t shown up at all, sir. We’ve been waiting for almost an hour. Most of the students left but with the intention of looking for him. He always tells us in advance if he’s going on an expedition and there is always a substitute, usually you, sir. I was wondering if you knew anything about his whereabouts?”

Picard pensively stared at the floor, “This is news to me too, Mr. Daniels. I’ll try his home but odds are he just went on a weekend expedition and overslept. Why don’t you tell the other students not to worry, I’ll handle this.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Mr. Daniels scurried out with a gracious smile.

 _What does that idiot think he’s doing?_ Picard thought angrily, _I still have the extra key. Perhaps what he deserves is a frightful shock._ Picard smirked at the rather childish thought. He groaned as he pushed himself off the chair and hurried to his car.

* * *

 “Q!” Picard called after almost half an hour of ringing the doorbell, “Open the door!” Picard joked about using the key earlier but he didn’t entirely feel comfortable using it. Q never took kindly to any sort of breach of privacy. _I’ll try for ten more minutes then I’ll use the key._ “Q!” Picard called again, ringing the doorbell.

Ten minutes later and Picard was still reasoning with himself about using the key. _Perhaps another ten minutes...? This is ridiculous! Just use the damn key!_ Picard sighed as he opened the door. Hesitantly, he stepped through the door and immediately noticed the dirt all over the carpet. He leaned against the door in exasperation, closing it with a loud slam.

“Q?” he called, not expecting an answer. He hurried up the stairs and made his way to Q’s bedroom. He stopped when he saw Q lying on the bed, an empty bottle of cold syrup on the ground next to him. His dirty, ragged clothes were sprawled on top of the hamper and he was wearing a shabby pair of sweats. But it was the scars all over his arms and back that shocked Picard. _I knew that Q got into trouble during his expeditions but I didn’t know that his injuries were leaving him with such awful scars._ Picard sighed and walked over to Q, examining him for a moment. “Boy, you’re really out cold, aren’t you?” Picard chuckled softly. He smiled as he cleaned up Q’s room, putting the clothes inside the hamper and throwing away the bottle. Picard crinkled his nose as he saw even more battered clothes in Q’s bathroom. “I might as well wash these clothes for him,” he sighed, “and clean the mud from the carpet.”

Almost 3 hours later, after Picard had hand washed the carpet and had thrown Q’s “adventurer” clothes into the washing machine, Q, in all his lethargic and drugged glory, sauntered down the stairs and to the kitchen. Finally noticing Picard when the smaller man cursed as he tried to hang Q’s wool pants and rayon shirts on the limp clothesline.

“Jean-Luc?” Q yawned, “What are you doing?”

“Your students came up to me today worried sick because you didn’t show up for class.”

“So you came to check up on me? How sweet of you, Johnny,” Q gave a lazy smirk.

Picard sighed as he finally got the last piece of clothing to stay on the line, “Would you like some tea, Q? I don’t suspect all that cold syrup is good for you body.”

“It was only half the bottle, I’ve taken worse to get some sleep,” Q shrugged. Picard laughed but Q could tell that there was apprehension behind the baritone noise. He simply shrugged it off though and allowed the smaller man to make him some tea.

Q took a small sip and smiled, “Chamomile? I thought you were trying to wake me up?”

Picard didn’t respond, just took a sip of his own cup of earl gray. Q continued to drink the tea happily and was beginning to doze off just as Picard began to speak.

“Q?”

“Hm?” he hummed dreamily.

“How come you never told me about all those scars on your back?” Picard inquired innocently.

“What do you mean? Why would I?”

“How did you get them?”

“In fights,” Q shrugged.

“They don't look particularly like battle scars?” Picard shrugged innocently.

“W-What do you mean?” Q nervously looked away, still sipping his tea. They both knew what Picard was doing now, making Q drowsy enough to not be able to evade his questions. It's wrong, Picard knows, it's something Q would do, but he needs answers.

“They seem more like, well I don't know really know, perhaps...whips?” Picard pursed his lips, staring at Q.

“I-” suddenly Q dropped the cup, causing it to shatter and with it Q's resolve.

“Q, what happened?”

“It...it was before I even knew you, Jean-Luc. Before I worked for the university,” Q’s voice was strangled somewhat, barely above a whisper, “I was 26 and I decided that I could do something more adventurous. That I was ready for something more dangerous. I...I tried the Adarak expedition.”

“They caught you.”

“They tortured me. It would have been much worse than just whipping if I hadn't escaped. But...the psychological horror of it. It...it was awful,” Picard felt his heart clench, Q wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be sarcastic and flamboyant and dangerous. Picard awkwardly hugged Q, comforting him. Repeating the French stories maman would tell him when he cried. Her voice was so soothing, they would always put him to sleep. And obviously so was Picard’s voice since Q had become significantly heavier and his breathing more even.

“Merde,” Picard’s voice was now strangled as he tried to carry the taller man, “Q?”

Q groaned softly.

“Réveillez-vous.”

“Wha-,” he yawned.

“Nous devons te mettre au lit.”

Q blinked, “Why are you speaking to me in French?”

“Par-Sorry.”

“J'aime ça. It's calming,” Q smiled dreamily.

“Come on, let's get you to bed.”

Q swayed as he walked and Picard couldn’t help a soft chuckle whenever Q crashed into something. After successfully pushing Q up the stairs and to his bedroom, Q flopped down onto the bed.

“Bonne nuit, Jean-Luc,” Q said softly.

“Bonne nuit, Q,” Picard smiled.

* * *

 “So, are you two, like, a thing...?” one of the girls asked, feigning innocence as Q glared at her.

“It’s really none of your business,” Q almost growled.

“You’ve told us about your past conquests, how is this any different?” a jock-type boy smirked.

“Jean-Luc is not a conquest,” Q mumbled.

“So you are together?” a young brunette with glasses questioned, his eyebrow raising slightly.

“I said it’s none of your business,” Q growled.

“Please-” the young girl suddenly stopped and all the students stared at the door.

Q cleared his throat, “Hello, Professor Picard. Do you need something?”

“Er, no...not exactly...just,” Picard smiled slightly, “I’m in the conference room next door and these walls are paper thin so...”

Q felt a furious blush spread over his face and neck, he cleared his throat again, “Apologies. We’ll, uh, we’ll try to keep it down.”

Picard nodded awkwardly as he quickly backed away from the door. Q glared at the students, immediately ceasing any giggling that was bound to occur.

“When was the last time we had an essay due?” Q asked his students, staring at the door contemplatively.

“Only the final, sir,” a clean-shaven young boy replied, pushing his glasses his up.

“Perfect, I want a full five page essay about one of the famous archaeological digs we’ve discussed in class on my desk by Friday.”

“But, sir, today’s Wednesday!” a prominent voice said as the other students groaned.

“I know, better get started. Class dismissed.”

“You can be so cruel sometimes, professor,” the jock-type boy said as he defeatedly sauntered out of the class with the other students.

* * *

 “Big game tonight,” a baritone voice said. Q looked up to see Picard, not to his surprise, standing in front of his desk.

“Yup,” Q looked back down at the papers he was grading. Fidgeting with his glasses as Picard moved to stand over him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Picard shrugged, “I was gonna ask you to come with me but I can see you're busy.”

“No, no. I'll come with you. I'm rather tired of grading papers, honestly.”

“Great, are you gonna go home first?”

“Yeah, I wanna change into something more comfortable,” Q sighed as he organized his desks. Finally he stood up with another sigh and followed Picard to the door.

“Make sure to wear something warm, you ass!” Picard joked as he walked over to his car.

“Love you, too!” Q joked with a chuckle.

* * *

 “I’m cold,” Q complained.

“I told you to wear something warm,” Picard huffed. Q wore black chinos with a white shirt and a gray oversized knitted pullover. A contrast to Picard’s khakis, green long sleeve shirt, and thick black jacket.

“I can’t feel my face anymore.”

“Here,” Picard pulled out a black knitted beanie from his jacket pocket, “It’ll keep your ears warm at least.”

“Gee, thanks,” Q replied sarcastically as he quickly put on the beanie. Picard scoffed at Q’s childish nature. There were a few giggles from behind them and Picard turned to see a few of Q’s students staring at them excitedly. Q didn’t seem to notice though.

“I’m gonna grab a beer, do you want one?”

“I thought alcohol was prohibited during games?”

“Do you actually think these idiot kids follow the rules?” Q scoffed as he walked towards a group of rowdy kids with a cooler and a suspicious amount of money in their hands. Picard chuckled as Q tried to calm down the kids who were panicking slightly at the sight of a professor.

“Hello, professor, funny seeing you here with Q.”

Picard sighed, it was the group of giggling girls from before. _Probably want to me to give Q a ‘message’ on their behalf._ “Hello, are you enjoying the game?”

“We’re losing, what’s to enjoy? That’s beside the point though, we wanted to talk to you about Professor Byron.” _Here it comes._ “We heard you two are a thing.”

A slight blush colored Picard’s cheeks and his eyes widened, “What?”

“Is he good?”

“Good?”

“You know...in bed?”

Picard sputtered for a bit, looking for the right words, saved the embarrassment of having to explain when Q finally came back with a puzzled expression.

“Uh, we were just talking to the professor, professor. We didn’t mean to disturb you guys, sorry,” one of the girls said to Q. He simply nodded in response then turned to Picard.

“You look like a tomato, what did they do?”

“I...they...excuse me,” Picard pushed passed Q and quickly fled the stadium. Q glared at girls before chasing after Picard.

He watched the smaller man silently fume and approached him hesitantly. Q didn’t know what the girls had told Picard but based on the discussion in class earlier, he had an idea or two.

“Hey-”

“What have you been telling them?! Why would they think it’s okay to ask me about that?!”

“I don’t-”

“They asked me if you were,” Picard let out an angry sigh, “if you were good in bed. What have you been telling those kids about our relationship?! We are not in a sexual relationship!”

“I know that! I didn’t tell them anything! They just assumed-”

“Why?!”

“How the hell should I know!”

“No, Q. This is too far, honestly,” Picard growled, “As if I would ever think of you like that.”

Q was taken aback for a moment, he stared at the floor for a long minute before mumbling an apology and quickly fleeing. Picard sighed and ran a hand over his head before leaving himself.

* * *

 -Hey-

Picard didn’t respond to Q’s text.

-I just need to ask for a favour. Don’t be an ass.-

-What do you need?-

-I’m going on another excavation. I need you to water my plants. I gave my students an assignment so you don’t have to worry about substituting.-

-Your plants? Really?-

-They’re EXOTIC!-

-Whatever, I’ll do it.-

-Thanks, Johnny.-

* * *

 “Professor Byron will be back next week right?”

Picard sighed, _God, this is exasperating_. “Yes,” Picard plastered a fake smile on his face, “he will.”

Picard watched as the students filed out. He was incredibly upset with Q yesterday but he had calmed down significantly. Q seemed genuinely dumbfounded by Picard’s acquisitions and he had to admit, he was perhaps a little harsh on his friend. _Friend._ Picard thought over the word. _Yes, despite his insufferable personality, he is my friend. He probably knows me better than anyone._ _God, how could I say such cruel things to the poor man?_ _He probably went on an expedition to avoid speaking to me._

“Damn it!” Picard slammed his fist on the desk. He grunted when, once again, Q’s desk drawer popped open and he was viciously struck by it, “I guess I deserved that.”

He was about to close it when he noticed something - or rather lack of something. _No. No, no, no, no, no!_ Picard stared at the empty drawer in horror. _I’m sorry, Q. Please don’t do this! Maybe he moved them? Yes, that has to be it! Oh god, what have I done?!_

Picard rushed to Q’s townhouse and almost broke down the door trying to get through.

“Merde, it could be literally anywhere!” Picard frantically rummaged through drawers and obvious hiding places before rushing up the stairs to Q’s bedroom and doing the same. In his panic, he tripped over the trashcan and knocked it over.

 _TICKET!_ his mind yelled before he grabbed it, _A boat? The harbour! I have to get to the harbour!_ _3 o’ clock, I have 40 minutes._

“I have to stop him!” Picard exclaimed as he ran to his car.

* * *

 Q sat quietly on the edge of the dock. He was overreacting. Was he really going to kill himself because Jean-Luc didn’t love him back? _No. It’s been ten years, I never would have gotten the courage to ask him anyways._ He toyed with the maps in his hand and laughed. _I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t let this get to my head. I live a good life, there’s no reason for me to throw it all away._

“Q!” a familiar voice called. Said man turned to see Jean-Luc Picard - the prim and proper, no nonsense, smiles for very few Jean-Luc Picard - running, with all his clothes on, into the ocean.

“Johnny?!”

“Q?!”

“You idiot, get your ass out of the water! You’ll catch a cold!”

Picard quickly dragged himself out of the water and waddled over to Q. He shivered as he sat down next to the taller man and Q gladly put his coat over him.

“Why were you trying to run into the ocean?”

“I was trying to stop you from killing yourself, you major ass.”

“You…you egotistical bastard. You thought I would kill myself because you hurt my feelings?”

“I...shut up. You’re the one holding the maps.”

“Okay, I’ll admit I thought about it but once I got here, I realized it was a stupid idea.”

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, Q. I didn’t think my telling you I would never want you would make you feel so bad.”

Q laughed awkwardly, “Yeah. It’s whatever. Why don’t we just forget about it?”

“Oh my god,” the wheels in Picard’s brain were beginning to turn.

“No,” Q said quickly.

“What?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Q,” Picard smirked, “Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you, you’re my friend. Why don’t we get going?”

“No, Q. You *like* me.”

A furious blush coloured Q’s cheeks, “I...n-no I-”

Q’s protests were cut off by a passionate kiss from Jean-Luc. They pulled away breathless and smiling.

“Why don’t we go back to your place and order some take out?” Picard smiled at the taller man who was lost in his own world with a goofy smile - not noticing that he had dropped his maps into the water.

“Huh? Oh, sure. I’d like that,” Q smiled and they both stood up. Q helped Jean-Luc into his coat before giving him a quick kiss, “Archéologues et amour, ay, mon ami?"

“Oui, Q, oui,” Picard smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
